Juggernaut Alpha
"Sometimes I wonder why I cant seem to avoid the family military legacy... But somehow I keep going and enjoy it all the same" The Pilot: Personal history Everything is a wip here as is subject to change :The Chef with the right suit: Some people have destiny thrusted upon them, for Kyle, that destiny decided it was going to make a very personal call. A simple cook with a family of military background that hounded at his back for choosing his way of life. Kyle figured that his future in the military and his family were behind him, and he could focus on being a chef that made all the different food from around the world. But like life itself, the world thought differently. Suitfall began, and Kyle was unlucky enough to not have a backyard and be the top floor of an apartment complex, which the pod itself decided to make it the new landing zone. Baffled at the pod being where his lounge area used to be, he approached it and like everyone else. And in time, created his suit which he dubbed Juggernaut Alpha, a mix of names of some comic and movie names he was lent by a friend of his. Once inside the hulking suit, he realised that a super heavy suit on an already damaged building a few floors up was not the smartest plan, which ended his suit and him faceplanting on the ground and leaving a nice little crater on the ground. Seeing all the damage he accidentally caused, he wasnt sure how to explain himself, so after starting up his jetpack with the help of a AI in the suit, he takes to the sky. Probably one of the rare few suits to land in the city, so for all he knew, he was the only one with such a suit. The days pass by and after landing back at his hometown to explain to his family and catching up on the news, decides to hang low for a little while until he figures out what to do himself. His parents told him to go to the government and figure out what to do then, his younger brother told him to 'go be a hero and stuff' with a mind that had far too many games and comics in it. Mulling over it over the next few days, he was eventually found by some people from the government while he was working at a local resteraunt with the suit on display outside. After some careful negotiations and willingness on the governments part to pay for the damages the suit made on the day of suitfall. Kyle ends up going with them. From there, he ends up learning more about the suit and figuring out its in's and outs, while meeting up with some like minded suit wearers who took up the offer as well. :Man on the lost path: The next couple of months both in and out of government hands proved to be an interesting time for the pilot, Kyle went through distaster after distaster to give relief to those in need, from raging hurricanes on the coast to the bushfires inside. From there, he got a taste of the hunters, barely making it out after fighting in both water and wind along with pilots far more experienced then he was. and that became his key point in life to better train himself in a more combat ready for the future dangers of the world as the chaos from the suits and the symbiotes were no doubt going to bring in the world. Thanks to some training in the military that his parents forced him into when he was younger, he did have a much easier time folding into whatever groups he got himself into when he traveled the world. Starting off in Africa and quelling the cults and symbiotes that made their home there. Then off to the scarred islands in the pacific to hunt unused pods that may be there for the governments. All while taking the time to learn and develop new foods to make and try out, Stacy, the AI Kyle gave a name too, took the time to record the recepies and also began to develop new quirks from Kyles antics with the world and herself, making her the snarky AI she is today. :The modern Crusader: After a 4 month trip around the world, he was eventually scouted by the Crusaders after they had found that the small raiding suit cult was scattered by Kyle. While reluctent at first, he eventually joined in officially with the group after tagging along in another of their missions. :Present day: As a crusader in the modern world shaped by suits and symbiotes, Kyle is a man on an impossible dream to help the world be a better place, by no means does he believe he can do it by himself. But with like minded Knights and a willpower to match, he feels like he could change the world, if only a little bit. Pilot: Eye witness reports Personality While he has had training to be a soldier by his parents at a young age and takes commands and acts calm like any good soldier, in the end, Kyle is a typical 'gentle giant' sort of guy. Whenever he is around people, he takes a more humble and quiet approach, never the life of the party yet always a good man to be around. During battle in the suit however, something inside him sturrs and the man becomes a fury on the battlefield, either becomming insane or through sheer willpower, it takes a fair bit to shake him off when he has someone on his sights. This has gotten him in trouble sometimes, but not that he minds since bringing shock and awe and an unending fury on the battlefield is one of the reasons Juggernaut Alpha is as it was built. Even with all of that as a pilot, Kyle can still be a nice guy in the suit, even to the point where his headstrongness will add to him willingly take hits from enemy bullets to pull an injured teamate from the fight and get him somewhere safe. If there is one thing that Kyle is truly proud of, its his cooking skills, always the one to experiment and try new things when he visits a new location to add to his recepie collection. Some consider his work good, some bad, but for smart people its best to not say anything truly bad about his cooking, people tend to get hurt. Appearance Kyle is a giant of a man, standing around a head higher then the average human's and also having the muscles and build to show it, Black hair and brown eyes all together which in turn makes him look like some bouncer at a club. The short stubble and rugged looks dont help much with that opinion either. But for his eyes, they seem to hold a much nicer nature inside, though for some people, that may look like some sort of facade to a more dangerous side. Whatever the case may be, Kyle always trys to look proud in his stance, straight back and all, only leaning forward if he is talking to someone shorter or simply feeling embarrised about something. for his clothing, he perfers the average look in the streets, shirt, pants and a belt to make him blend in a little better. For combat, he likes the singlet with jeans and a thick set of combat gloves and boots, sort of matching in style with stacys usual look. Relations & Allies +To be added at a later date. Group relations Hunters: From the stories he has heard and the fact that he has tangled with groups of them from time to time. Kyle's opinion is less then great, comments such as 'opportunistic bastards looking for quick scrap pieces like scavanges' are faily common from his mouth. Expect open hostility if he meets one. The saftey net: Mainly uninterested, while he does like the idea that the group of people will help one another out with favors, he doesnt like the idea of that person being someone less then friendly. 'Helping out is nice, but nothing goes easy when anyone could call in a favour from you, from civilian suits to some mafia gang. Not that it has happened, but you never know' Vox populi: Radicals and people letting off steam, thats what he figured them to be at first, but with their way of thinking and such disrespect to the masses and their way of life. He has nothing but disgust for them. 'Its simple to kill the weak and be the strong, but its stronger to make the weak strong in my eyes. Just because you got a suit doesnt make you the boss of the world' The Crusaders: Kyle has admiration for the people willing to help ease up the conflicts in the world, and for reaching something like that in a world shaping as it is. He cant help but feel respect for them, which is one of the few reasons that he decided to join up with them 'A bunch of crazy idiots who think they can change the world. Well being one I can definately see how they can do it, and with enough heads and fists, that dream just might come true' UNISSO: Having done jobs with them, Kyle keeps on friendly terms with the group, if only to avoid getting into trouble as he forces himself into conflict zones to attempt to stop or help end the conflict. 'Ive worked with them from time to time, maybe some extra force would get them more stopping power for world conflicts, but they still get the job done, eventually' Thunderbird mail service: 'What can I say? I place the order, they bring the goods, cant get a friendlier group like that.' =The Suit= Suit description Like any superheavy suit, Juggernaut Alpha looks like some thick monstrosity of metal and has the raw strength power to prove it. while the suit itself is covered in the thick plating for its defence and the large jetpack behind it to lift it. It has a slight smoothness to it, like having less armor on the legs to give it better movement. This is so it can stay true to its name and be a fast moving hulk that can close the cap between enemy suits and attempt either close range combat or get close enough to fire its guns. A true shock and awe built suit, made to fly right into the enemy force and cause as much chaos as it can for its allies to head in too. This doesnt mean that the suit is purely for combat, the tow cable and its raw strength makes it perfect for disaster relief as well, as Kyle has demonstrated with hurricane and storm disasters in Australia. For all its bonuses, the Juggernaut does suffer from limitations, such as being outmanuvered by its smaller types, along with being a big target while in flight which makes surprise attacks crucial. and while it can take the bullets, the suit cannot handle underwater or space controls, and will need external help to get it on track. The AI that is inside the suit, which took up the name 'Stacy' makes her hologram look like some sort of mechanic, in an attempt to look like 'the brains of the team' wearing a singlet with long jeans and a host of bits and pieces of equipment on her belt that do little more then set the mood. Her hologram form has a more dark green tint to the body to contrast the suits colour scheme. Her personality is snarky most of the time, mainly forged by Kyles antics with her as she was beginning to develop her personality. Always with the comments outside of fights. Though like her pilot, Stacy takes on a more serious approach, maintqaining suit functions and acting as a second pair of eyes to Kyle, along with being a reliable controller when he gets out to handle issues that a 3 meter tall suit cannot. Overall, the two are practically inseperable, dispite their bickering sometimes. Suit Crunch Because everyone needs to make sure power levels dont creep. Size: superheavy (-40) Construct Variants: Harpy (-20) User interface: Brain implant 1 (-10) Armor material: Experimental (-25) weight x1.5 Defence: ''' Self repair 1 (-10) Temprature resistance 2 (-10) Pressure shielding (-15) '''Locomotion: Flight (free) x15 air flight Hud/visual: Enhanced vision (-5) External Status (-10) Communications: Wi-fi (-15) biology: Hydra Nanites (-10) Utility:Sentient ai (-15) towing cable (-5) Offensive weapons: Plasma gun (Class 4) (-20) Minigun (Class 3) (-15) Kenetic strike module rank 2 (Class 2) (-10) Targeting system: Full range accurate motion (-15) Category:Superheavy Category:Crusaders Category:Flying brick Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: AD